User talk:Brok Enwings
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 17:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) User image Hi Rainbow Dash94, I have deleted the image as per Image and Media Policy. We do not allow users to host player used images on the Wikia. Please upload your picture to an image host (Imgur, imageshack, etc) and link the picture from there. Thanks 17:06, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Undoing edits Gave you rollback rights so you can undo an individual's edit in one click.. -- 03:25, November 7, 2015 (UTC) the wiki.. you don't get Amulet of strenght (T) at Oldschool Runescape Re:Fire cape The edges look torn. -- 02:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Protips Some tags you should use: |0|-11}}}} - automatically licenses detailed item images. Make sure the name is "Exact item name" detail.png |0|-13}}}} - automatically licenses chathead images. Make sure the name is "Exact NPC name" chathead.png |0|-4}}}} - automatically licenses NPC images. Make sure the name is "Exact NPC name".png |0|-13}}}} - automatically licenses equipment images. Make sure the name is "Exact item name" equipped.png |0|-4}}}} - automatically licenses inventory images. Make sure the name is "Exact item name".png When you put the template in the upload summary box, the templates will automatically add the appropriate category associated with the image. MAKE SURE its the exact name as it is in game, or the result is messy. -- 02:58, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Family Photo The Wiki Family Photo is your opportunity to get yourself within the RuneScape Wiki community as a whole, both RuneScape 3 and Old School RuneScape. You can upload your image to the Ty Wiki or upload it to imgur. Please try to have your photo sent in by March 1st. How to send in your picture # Take a screenshot in game with your character saying your name/a message # Save the screenshot on paint or any other picture program # Be sure to crop it or scale it to 200 x 300px. Note: If your image is not at this size, we will make it this size. If it doesn't come out okay, it may be excluded! # Upload the file to the Ty Wiki or imgur # Finally, post a link to your image here. -- 19:48, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: Detailed images There are two ways that I take large images. One way is to set my display orientation to "Portrait" instead of landscape. This makes it so the osrs client is super zoomed in, though you usually have to flop your monitor/laptop screen on it's side which is a little excessive. Example: http://i.imgur.com/Ty2OmJm The other way is a recent update to the OSBuddy client. Allows for unlocking of the zoom option so you can zoom faaaaar out, but also faaar in. It isn't a "PRO" feature so anybody can use it to get the best DIIs. Example: http://i.imgur.com/RwacHVq 01:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Detailed images Don't forget to resize your detailed images once you upload them. -- 02:34, April 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:New Teleport Map I like it. Can't see any major issues with it. 00:07, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Image Whitelist I don't have to permissions to edit it. Try . -- 16:00, May 22, 2016 (UTC) I do not believe that there are Fiyr Shades in the Catcombs of Kourend as the WIki says.. it is the level 140 slayer shades on the west edge. Skillcape images For consistency sake, wear the hood as well. -- 02:24, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Watercooler I have made a very very very very interesting topic on the wiki forum. What do you think? 22:45, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Idea Hey I had an idea for a little community thing, PM me in game, I of course want to run it by Spine first tho -- 18:27, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Re:Quest experience rewards tables I did make a page for that (Quest requirements) but I forgot to actually link it from anywhere, so slapping an otheruses template etc. at the top of the quest experience rewards page for example should make it a bit more used/noticed. Thanks for the report. BombooPro (talk) 01:51, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Identical images I believe the wiki policy was to keep separate files even when images share the same graphical models. It just improves organization and in the event the object was ever changed there would be a history associated and it would be easier to update. 20:08, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Mainpage ideas So I started coming up with concepts to fill that mainpage gap, you can take a look here, where I integrated your polls. It's hard-coded in, if theres anyway to integrate an automatic system, that would be neat too. I'll ask around for that - In the meantime I want to hear your thoughts. -- 15:24, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Retake plox retake this with your magic ways. -- 18:31, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What even are stick traps can you check the validity of this? It seems to be a point of minor edit conflict and I cba to check myself right now. -- 15:06, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Mlp OSRS chats? A bit off topic but noticed your pic. Been looking to see if there were any clan chats or anything for mlp fans (as i've been away for about 2 years and no-one i knew plays OSRS anymore. wanting to find people to chat to), but nothing active seems to come up. Well anyways if you know anything or would like a chat, please let me know in my page, but either way you can delete this message after you've read it :p Thanks :) --Lord Smoke (talk) 16:25, October 12, 2017 (UTC) Help deleting an accidental duplicate image Hi, I was trying to edit the picture on the Underground Pass/Quick guide, but in the process of doing it I accidently uploaded a duplicate image. So I was wondering whether you'd be able to delete the duplicate as I don't appear to have the rights to do so. Wilron (talk) 21:16, January 2, 2019 (UTC)